1. Technical Field
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display apparatus has various characteristics such as low power consumption, thin thickness, small size, etc. Thus, the flat panel display apparatus has been widely used in various fields. The flat panel display apparatus includes a transparent substrate, an optical film, etc., of thin thickness, and other electric elements mounted on the transparent substrate. Thus, the flat panel display apparatus has been widely used in portable devices.